Goodness Knows
by lalalei
Summary: My attempt at the Wicked100 challenge, 100 drabbles that deal with Wicked. COMPLETED DECEMBER 6TH!
1. Birth

**Birth**

Malky had kittens. He had three of them: one white, one black, and one black and white. The mother was a black cat.

Elphaba had found this out completely by accident. She noticed one day that Malky disappeared several times a day, and he gave no explanation as to why. She decided to follow him to find where he was going, and she found the kittens being nursed as Malky sat nearby.

"Are you going to name them?" Liir asked when she told him about them.

Elphaba thought. "I suppose I should…"

The white one was easy; Elphaba named her Glinda. The black one she named after herself, Elphaba.

"What about the other one?" asked Liir. Elphaba paused, then spoke.

"Fiyero…"


	2. Parents

**Parents**

"Galinda, who are your parents?" Elphaba asked one day out of the blue… Well, maybe not totally out of the blue. Elphaba had told Galinda about her parents, so she felt Galinda should talk about hers.

The blonde smiled.

"Well… my mother's a blonde, like me. My father's a dirty blonde—Did you know that my father wanted to name me Tattypoo when I was born? Mother wouldn't have any of it! She's so sweet that way! I'd die of embarrassment if my name were Tattypoo, or Addaperle or something like that!"

Elphaba laughed. "I like Addaperle."

"It's just not right for me," Galinda said, flopping down on her bed.

"Mother said Galinda means 'pure-hearted'. What does Elphaba mean?"

The green-skinned girl thought.

"Father said it means...'different'."


	3. Snow

**Snow**

Elphaba wasn't very fond of snow. It was wet, it was cold, and unlike rain, snowflakes drifted in haphazard patterns, always seeming to settle right on top of her nose.

But today, the students at Shiz were required to go into the snow and study it, make observations—there was a rumor that snow hadn't existed before the Wizard came. So they did, dragging Elphaba with them.

Elphaba picked some up in her hands. It was soft, white, and powdery. It was certainly very lovely, she thought, as she gazed around her at the frost-covered school grounds.

She compacted the frigid substance, making it into a sort of ball. It was harder now, but not too hard as to hurt.

Grinning a wicked grin, she threw the snowball at ShenShen. It caught her in the cheek.

"AAUGH!" she screamed. "MY MAKEUP! You RUINED my makeup!"

ShenShen quickly made a snowball and heaved it at Elphaba, who ducked.

Maybe snow wasn't so bad after all… 


	4. Spade

**Spade **

The first thing Elphaba noticed when she looked at the approaching mob was a garden spade. A man carried it, and the digging tool glinted in the torchlight.

She knew that it could kill her. It would bring pain—the dull, throbbing kind—as it was wrought into her head and upper back. It would cut her most viciously with its digging end—it was thinner and pointier than a shovel. The cuts would daze her, weaken her.

And then it would beat her into oblivion…

Elphaba knew that if she were to survive this night, she'd have to get rid of their weapons…


	5. Storm

_This contains spoilers for part of the musical! If you don't want part of the musical spoiled, turn back! Or click 'Next'. :)_

**Storm**

Madame Morrible had a problem. It was a big problem.

How to kill Nessarose? A flood might work—no; she had been told that Nessa could walk now. She might escape.

A fire, caused by lightning? No, her Munchkin slaves would put it out before it even got close to her.

A cyclone? Ah, yes. She would have nowhere to run to. An object could be dropped on her head. She'd die, and no one would connect it to Morrible…

Yes, a cyclone sounded perfect. And the object to crush Nessarose would be a house, as they were very large and hard to get away from. She'd even bring the house from that Other World the Wizard often spoke of…

The clouds turned dark green over the Kansas prairies, and the wind began to howl…


	6. What?

_Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! I know 'Spade' may have been confusifying. Sorry!_

**What?**

Galinda, Pfannee, ShenShen, Boq, and a host of other students gaped at the girl who just walked in. She was… GREEN! What was she? Some kind of mutant Frog or something?

The girl stared at them, and the students felt fear course through their veins. She might do anything to them! Oh, why did their parents send them to Shiz?

The green girl opened her mouth, and it took all of their control not to scream.

"What? What are you all staring at?"

The students almost passed out from relief.

Elphaba sighed. It was like this everywhere she went. People asking who was she, what was she... It never changed, and it never would.


	7. Not Enough

_Author's Note: This one's based on an aspect of Rue McClanahan's Madame Morrible. She played her as a drunk. Though I'm not fond of Rue's Morrible, I think her portrayal's interesting enough to get a drabble._

**Not Enough**

"Sobriety must be so boring," Madame Morrible sighed, taking another sip from the wine glass. But no matter how much she drank, she could never seem to achieve total release.

"It's…just not enough," she moaned, taking yet another drink.

The Wizard was watching her with interest.

"Would you like a drink from this?" he asked, holding up a bottle of green liquid.

Morrible gazed at him with glassy eyes.

"Why not?"

She drank some… and then some more… and then some more…


	8. When?

**When?**

Nessa knew that she would come back. But when?

It had been three years. Three years since she had become the Governor of Munchkinland. Three years since Elphaba had disappeared. Three years since the Munchkins had become her servants.

As Nessa waited, she changed. Her soft heart began to grow hard; her beauty began to harden as well. Her life became depressing. Nessarose had nothing to look forward to, except for the possibility that she might return...

If Elphaba didn't come back soon, she'd have no one to come back to.

Nessa knew she'd come back. But when?


	9. Too Much

**Too Much**

"It's too much green," Glinda groaned, gazing around her at the Emerald City. The walls were green, everyone's hair was green, even the flowers were green! Her yellow outfit even began to take on a green tone!

Was it the glasses that made everything take on a verdant hue? Or was it the very nature of the City that made it green?

Either way, Glinda didn't feel like even thinking of the color green now, let alone look at it.

...Except for Elphie, of course.

Elphaba didn't seem to be affected at all. In fact, she seemed happy.

Glinda sighed and tried to be happy for her friend, though she felt like passing out.

It was simply too much green.


	10. Water

**Water**

Water quenched thirst. Water kept you clean. Water was a source of life to everyone in Oz and the Other World.

Well, almost everyone…

The liquid burned the Witch. She didn't dare to drink it; it would scorch her insides. It would kill her if she bathed in it.

To the Witch water was the source of death.

She wondered, as the farm girl from Kansas soaked her to the bone, if water affected others the way it did her. She supposed it didn't; she hated the thought of being like others.

Though it was hard to think as she burned like she was being drenched in acid…

As she died, she saw herself being melted over and over and over...and she saw herself as a child, accidentally being splashed when it was raining. The child cried, and her tears burned her.

"_Water... it hurts...Mother, Father, make it stop!"_


	11. Broken

**Broken **

"Miss Glinda?" asked a Munchkin girl.

"What does your wand do?"

Glinda smiled sweetly at her, but inside she was panicking. The wand didn't really _do _anything! It couldn't change things; it couldn't make things happen…Glinda The Good's magic wand was just a decoration.

But of course, she couldn't say that.

"Well…it makes people happy!" she started.

"It brings joy to those who don't have any! It can make bad things good!"

The girl stared up at her.

"Even the Wicked Witches?"

Glinda frowned.

"Well…no."

The girl nodded.

"Then it must be broken! Why not go to the Wizard and ask him to fix it?"

Glinda grinned at the child.

"An excellent suggestion! I'll have him fix my wand!"

_Maybe he'd make it perform actual magic…_she thought, jealous of Elphaba and Morrible.


	12. Home

**Home**

Elphaba had had enough of Dorothy. The farm girl from another world had killed her sister, and now she had come to kill her too.

But she did want to go home…and Elphaba felt sympathy for her. The so-called Witch had never really had a home, not since she was declared Wicked. Perhaps they could help one another…

Elphaba walked up to Dorothy, carrying a bucket of water with her.

"Listen," she whispered.

"Throw this on me—the water, not the bucket—and I'll find a way to send you home…"

Dorothy sniffed.

"You'll really send me back?"

"No. I'll be dead."

Dorothy didn't have time to be horrified, she was so hopeful.

"Then how…"

Elphaba thought. The Wizard certainly wouldn't take her; nor would Morrible. Perhaps…

"Ask Glinda. She might know…"


	13. Writer's Choice 1 Admired

_Author Note: The last five drabbles (they don't have to be in order) are where the writer chooses a prompt. This is my 1st one, Admired. :)_

**Writer's Choice—Admired**

"Miss Glinda!" squealed a girl.

"I want to be just like you when I grow up!"

Glinda's eyes started to water with bitter tears. She wouldn't want to be like her if she knew the truth…

She was the popular girl who played cruel pranks on people…the girl who helped kill her best friend's sister out of jealousy…the girl who did nothing as her best friend died.

Glinda the Good. What a joke.

"Miss Glinda? Did you hear me? I want to be just like you!"

Glinda turned away, not wanting the girl to see her tears.

"That's wonderful…" she whispered.


	14. Sixth Sense

_This one's sort of a mix between the book and the musical. I hope you like it :)_

**Sixth Sense**

Elphaba could see things other couldn't.

She wasn't sure how it happened; it had just been, a part of her as her green skin. The first time she Saw was when she was a toddler. She Saw a man in a balloon come to Oz. She Saw terrible times ahead.

"Horrors…" she whispered.

She was right. The man would bring destruction and terror to Oz, and blame it on rebel Animals and Wicked Witches.

Oh, if only she had told someone… But they wouldn't have believed her. Who would believe, in a land with talking animals and walking scarecrows, of visions of the future?


	15. Beginnings

**Beginnings**

The beginning of their friendship really started with the hat. Once Elphaba got the peaked black hat, she began to warm up to Galinda. She felt horrible when she walked out onto the dance floor, and everything stopped…

But Galinda danced with her when everyone was too stunned to laugh at her. She had tricked Elphaba, and now she was apologizing. The woman who became Glinda danced with the future Witch…and no one remembers.

Elphaba accepted her apology, and that is how Glinda the Good and the Wicked Witch of the West became friends…over a hat.

The witch's hat _was_ their friendship, in a way.


	16. Green

_Author's Note: I figured I might as well put a Fiyero drabble in here _

**Green**

"I just wish… I could be beautiful for you," Elphaba sniffed to Fiyero. She felt embarrassed at him seeing her like this. The Wicked Witch of the West, wanting to be pretty for the man she loved!

Fiyero took her hand and massaged her, easing her pain.

"Elphaba," he started, "you _are_ beautiful."

She was. Her green skin enhanced her exotic features; it made her unique. Her green skin provided a lovely contrast to her flowing, black hair and earthy, brown eyes…

If she wasn't green, Fiyero thought, she wouldn't be Elphaba.


	17. He

**He**

When Elphaba first knew him, he was a shallow, spoiled Winkie prince. Glinda loved him, and she was fine with that. They deserved each other.

But when they rescued the Lion Cub…he began to change. He wasn't really as shallow as she thought at first. He could care about people, and love them…

And he broke up with Glinda.

He saved her, twice, from the Wizard. He saved her, and they took him away to be tortured or killed. She saved him, then. They travel together now. They don't know where they're going, and they don't care.

Because he loves her.

And because she loves him too…


	18. Purple

**Purple**

There was no purple in Oz, Dorothy noticed. There was green, yellow, red, and blue, but no purple.

She wondered why. Did the Munchkins, with their land of blue, and the Quadlings, their country red, not get along? Or had no one ever thought to mix red and blue and see what happened?

"Citizens of Oz," she called, "before I go I'd like to show you a new color!"

They were interested at once. A new color, one beyond the ones they'd known?

"It's called purple…you get it by mixing red and blue…here, I'll show you!"

She showed them. And they showered her with praise. Dorothy Gale, killer of two Witches, savior of Oz…and the discoverator of the color purple.


	19. Enemies

**Enemies**

Elphaba crept into the Wizard's throne room, searching for the cage and its door. Oh, why wasn't she paying attention when he showed her those monkeys 3 years ago?

_Because you were too concerned about them being hurt, _said a voice in her head that sounded like her father.

_That's always been your weakness, Elphaba. You care too much._

Elphaba shook her head; she couldn't regret anything now. She had to find those monkeys and leave, before—

"I knew you'd be back!" boomed the Wizard's mechanical head.

Elphaba jumped, and the voice in her head took on the sound of the students at Shiz.

_He saw you! Oh, you're in for it now!_

She couldn't face the Wizard with fear in her mind; if she did, he'd have her!

Elphaba Thropp took a deep breath and closed her mind, relaxing. The voices faded away. She had faced her mental enemies and could now face her physical ones.

She approached the Wizard, daring him to speak again…


	20. Brown

**Brown**

Nessarose looks at herself in the mirror, smiling.

"Boq, do you think I'm beautiful?" she asks.

Boq nods. "Yes, Madame Governor. You are."

She is. She has lovely brown hair… chocolate brown, and strangely fashionable despite being tied up in a spinster's bun.

Her eyes are more of an earthy brown, blending in with her pupils.

Her lips today have more of a brown tone instead of their usual blood red.

Nessa smiles at him, eager and hopeful.

"Do you love me, Boq?"

"No."

She cries.


	21. Circles

_Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! I appreciate them a lot!_

**Circles**

Everything in Oz goes in circles.

Elphaba went from being misunderstood as a student to being appreciated by the Wizard. Then she became misunderstood again, this time by all of Oz.

Glinda went from being popular as a Shiz student when she started to an outcast later on—she was friends with the green girl—and then became popular again, beloved by all of Oz.

Fiyero…he went from being brainless to a thinker, a lover. Then he became brainless again—literally. But unlike the others' circles, he found his brains and his love.

Perhaps in time Oz will know the truth about the Witches of Oz…but they'd probably forget.

Everything in Oz goes in circles.


	22. Blue

**Blue**

There was a lot of blue in Elphaba's life, she noticed. Her first memory was of the ice-blue eyes of her father.

Her first dress was blue, her favorite color used to be blue. Later she changed it to green.

Her frock she wore at Shiz was blue, as were most of the uniforms there.

Glinda's eyes and dress were blue.

Dorothy's gingham was white and blue.

Attached to Nessa's shoes were blue and white socks.

When she melted, the sky was midnight blue….


	23. Black

**Black**

The Witch loved the color black. It wasn't easy to see someone dressed in black at night, and she liked that.

The color added an aura of danger to her, useful if she needed to scare someone—and she often did.

It made her more mysterious.

True, it was depressing, but the Witch was terminally depressed anyway. Sure, the Ozians considered black a wicked color…but the Witch _was _wicked, after all.

It was also a color of mourning…and the Witch had plenty to mourn.

It was when she wore black that she thought of the loved ones she had lost...


	24. Fire

**Fire**

Elphaba was burning… not literally. But fire consumed her insides, the flames of hurt and anger crackled within her. She had been ready to give up, to join the Wizard.

She would have, if not for Dillamond…the poor old Goat—no, goat. He couldn't talk now.

The flames grew hotter as she thought about it more.

The Wizard had made him voiceless. And he did the same to those Monkeys… and tricked her into making them fly…

She trembled with rage, and an inferno was reflected in her eyes as she glared at the Wizard.

"No! I'm nothing like you and I never will be! And I'll fight you to the day I die!"


	25. Red

**Red**

Just as Elphaba's life was full of blue, Nessarose's life was full of red.

Her mother's blood was red as she delivered her and never woke up.

Her lips were naturally colored blood red—perhaps it was a reminder of Mother?

Her father gave her silver shoes, which later became ruby red.

Her wheelchair when she became Governess was red.

Boq's heart was red and beating, until she stole it.

Nessarose's blood was red--and flowing--when Dorothy's house crushed her.

Dorothy stole Nessa's shoes, now stained with her blood…


	26. Who?

**Who?**

"Her green skin is but an outward manifestorium of her twisted nature! This distortion... this repulsion... this... Wicked Witch," Madame Morrible announced to the crowd.

A Quadling interrupted.

"A Wicked Witch!? Who is she?"

"She tortured those poor monkeys and gave them unnatural wings! She's evil!"

The Quadling nodded, but she was a little puzzled.

"You told me what she did. _Who is she_?"

Morrible paused for effect.

"She's the Wicked Witch of the West…so wicked she doesn't have a name…"


	27. Insides

**Insides**

Elphaba was sick. Her insides felt like a weight was bearing down on them. Her throat was sore and scratchy, and her eyes were watering.

It wasn't a serious illness, but oh, it was irritating. It hurt sometimes when she talked, so she didn't talk much. She kept tissues in her pockets all day, just in case her eyes watered again.

She massaged her abdomen, trying to relieve the pressure. It didn't work.

Elphaba sniffed; Galinda had avoided her all day because she was ill.

"I hate being sick," she whispered, wiping at her eyes.

Galinda walked over to her and gave her some tissues.

"I'm sorry, Elphie."

Elphaba smiled.

"It's alright."


	28. Lurlinemas

**Lurlinemas**

"Fiyero, I'm home!"

Elphaba walked into her house, feeling strangely giddy. It was Lurlinemas Day, and she wondered what Fiyero had bought her. Probably something shiny, like a ring or necklace. She liked ri—

"No! Oh, sweet Ozma, no!" Elphaba cried.

Her Fiyero lay in a pool of his own blood. She touched him; he was cold. She checked his pulse; there was none.

Elphaba huddled in a corner and vomited. She didn't bother to clean it up. She simply left, quckly wiping at her tears before they burned her.

It was the worst Lurlinemas of her life, and the only one she'd ever remember.


	29. Club

**Club**

"We just went to the Philosophy Club!" Avaric hooted drunkenly.

"There was me, Crope, Tibbet, Pfannee, Shenshen, Fiyero, and Boq Boq Boq Boq Boq-"

"Someone shut him up!" Pfannee hissed to Shenshen.

Shenshen nodded and kicked Avaric in the groin. He shut up.

Fiyero was asleep—no, he was passed out. The liquor had been too much for him. Crope and Tibbet were fondling each other in a stupor. Boq was staring at the wall.

Though none of them would admit it, the Philosophy Club had damaged them. It had changed them irrevocably.

But they were too drunken and riled up to care.


	30. Fixed

**Fixed**

"Elphaba…how can you say you don't have a soul? Everyone does," Nessarose said.

"Well, if I have one, I want it out of my body."

"But why?" Nessa gasped.

Elphaba sighed.

"Because if I had a soul, Nessie…I'd be complete. I'd be fixed."

"You don't want to be complete?"

"No, I don't. Souls are for those that believe in such nonsense."

Nessarose became angry. How dare she insult her!

"Elphaba, if I had arms, I'd—"

Elphaba laughed.

"Tear me apart? That won't work; I'm already broken. The worst thing you could do to me is fix me."


	31. Strangers

_Here we are with musical-based drabbles again!_

**Strangers**

"Now then, who will room with Miss Elphaba?" Madame Morrible asked. She had a headache, and hoped someone would speak out.

Galinda raised her hand.

"Madame Morrible…"

Morrible smiled.

"How good of you! Miss Galinda, you'll room with Miss Elphaba!"

Galina gasped, her thoughts jumbling in her mind.

_But…she's a total stranger! She's got a creepy sister! And she's GREEN!_

Elphaba was thinking similar thoughts.

_But… she's a complete stranger! She's popular and shallow! And who's going to take care of Nessa?_

Though they didn't know it, the two mismatched roommates would become acquaintances…and then friends…


	32. Friends

**Friends**

"Elphaba, you've been so strong throughout all of this. Aren't you tired of being the strong one?"

The Wizard handed her back her broom. He seemed weary, but eager to talk.

"Wouldn't you like someone to take care of you? Please—can't we start again?"

Elphaba sighed. If only it were that easy.

"Don't you think I wish I could? That I could go back to the time when I thought you were wonderful? The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

The Wizard sighed heavily, extending his hand to her…in a gesture of…friendship?

The Wizard of Oz and the Wicked Witch of the West…was it possible that they could become friends?

It was possible.

But it didn't happen.


	33. Sound

**Sound**

There was much sound in Glinda's life.

There were the baby sounds she made when she was born.

There was her first carriage ride, when she was small. She liked the sound the wheels made on the road.

There were the sounds of Shiz, the chattering students, the Ozdust Ballroom. Elphaba's laughter.

The Emerald City had a frantic, joyous quality to its sound.

There was the booming voice of the Wizard's mechanical head.

The resounding crash as Dorothy dropped in, killing Nessarose.

The angry mob, screaming and waving their weapons.

Elphaba's scream as she melted out of existence…


	34. Yellow

**Yellow**

Elphaba flies over the Yellow Brick Road, searching for Dorothy and her companions. You couldn't miss the road if you tried, but Dorothy was a different matter altogether.

Every time she came close to encountering the girl and ending it all, something happened that prevented it.

Once, it rained and the Tin Man and Scarecrow made a makeshift tent, hardly ever straying from the yellow road.

It snowed when she had them trapped in the poppy field, the flowers covering the road.

She spies them, and the wind blows extra hard. Elphaba nearly falls off her broom.

She wonders if the Road was enchanted…


	35. If

**If**

She knows she's dying because of Elphaba and Nessarose.

Melena wonders if perhaps she should have told someone about her affair.

If she did, Elphaba might be spared the pain of discovering her true father…Of course, she might not find out. Nessarose might have been born later.

Melena might have lived...but then she considers the other side.

Frex would have shunned her if she told. The man she slept with would be angry, terribly angry…

So she does not tell, not even as her eyes start to close forever.

But she still wonders if it's the right thing to do…

It is, she decides.

Then she dies, content with her choice.


	36. And

**And**

Nessarose knows that she and Boq were made for each other.

"Just you and me...Nessa and Boq," she used to say, giggling.

Boq laughed half-heartedly, his mind occupied.

"Just you and me…Boq and Nessa," he said. He was thinking more of Boq and Glinda.

And they were with each other, for three years. Then she stole his heart.

Now Nessa is crying. Elphaba has left, and so has Boq. But she is not alone…

She speaks to the mirror.

"Just you and me…the Wicked Witch of the East…"


	37. Why?

**Why?**

Glinda cries. Why? Why did he leave her?

They were being engaged. He knew about it. All of Oz knew.

"Fiyero… why did you leave me?"

She knows why, but doesn't want to believe it. She doesn't want to believe that he never loved her.

She mumbles something about Nessarose, use her to draw the Witch out, find Fiyero…

He loved Elphaba, and she will not accept that.

And that is why Glinda the Good found it easy to smile and laugh after Nessarose died…

It was only later that she realized what she had done to her best friend.

"Why? Why did I do that?"

She gets no reply.


	38. Heart

**Heart**

"Nessa, I lost my heart to Glinda from the moment I first saw her. You know that!"

"…Lost your heart?"

He never returned her affections…he was cold as ice…and now he claimed to love that shallow, egotistical witch Glinda?

He stole _her _heart! She wasted all those years loving him, and all the time he thought of another?

"Well…we'll see about that!"

Yet…she still wants to be loved, so she casts a spell…

And his small, beating heart goes away completely…

And her heart returns and thaws.

Later on, she cried her heart out.


	39. Colorless

**Colorless**

"Fiyero, I had a terrible nightmare last night!"

He looks at Elphaba with kind eyes.

"Tell me about it."

"I dreamt that I was trapped in a world where everything was flat and gray! I looked normal, but everyone else did too! And I searched and searched, but I couldn't find a way to get back here..."

Fiyero nods, taking it in.

"Why was it a nightmare? Were you afraid?"

She pauses, then continues.

"I was afraid of losing myself in that colorless world…"

And she finally appreciates her green skin.


	40. Smell

**Smell**

"Elphaba," asks Galinda, "what's your favorite flower? Mine's a rose!"

Elphaba smiles.

"Why a rose?"

"Well, they smell nice! And they're pretty!"

The green girl laughs.

"But they have thorns that sting and hurt you."

Galinda pouts.

"Look, would you just tell me your favorite flower?"

"Poppies. They smell so lovely they put you to sleep, and you dream of their fragrance as you waste away to dust…"

Galinda sighs and tosses her hair.

"You think too much, Elphie."


	41. Orange

**Orange**

"Fiyero, you have lovely hair."

She strokes his brownish-orange hair, running it between her fingers. It feels soft and good…

"No I don't. Brown's nice, but orange is an ugly color."

Elphaba sat up, staring at him in disbelief.

"You do too! The orange in your hair reminds me of—"

"Of oranges?"

She laughs.

"No, of sunsets, and sunrises, and flowers!"

He smiles, seeing her point.

"Alright, I take it back. I have lovely hair."

"That's better," she coos.


	42. Moon

**Moon**

"Nessa, Mother said wishes will come true if you wish on the moon. Do you believe that?"

"How should I know? I wasn't alive when she told you."

Glinda interrupted.

"Well, do you think it works?"

Nessa thought.

"I'm not sure…"

Boq smiled at his friends.

"Let's try it!"

Elphaba, Nessarose, Glinda, and Boq all wished on the moon together.

Elphaba wished to be loved by Oz.

Glinda wished to become famous, but to have friends by her side, too.

Nessarose wished for Boq to love her.

Boq wished for Glinda to love him.

But the moon didn't grant their wishes…


	43. Death

_This is just a random idea I came up with. It's bookverse._

**Death**

"She thinks she's so much better than us!" Pfannee hissed to Shenshen.

"I know! Why doesn't she just disappear?"

Elphaba sidled up to them, a smile on her face.

"Are you talking about me?"

"Oh, you leave us alone! Why don't you go jump in a lake?"

It had been a hard day for Elphaba…

Nessarose had yelled at her again for not believing in souls. Frex hadn't replied to her letters.

Glinda was too busy to spend time with her. School was confusing. She had gotten sick and took too much medication…

So on that cold fall day, Elphaba walked out of Shiz, took off her clothes, and jumped in a lake. She didn't suffer much. Just a quick flash of pain, then nothing…

It was Glinda who noticed she hadn't come back. All she saw when she looked was a green, bubble-like substance on the water.

She recalled a sentence from a fairy tale she read, a long time ago.

"When magical creatures die, they turn to foam…"


	44. Diamond

**Diamond**

"Elphaba, you were talking in your sleep again," chastises Nanny.

"I told you, I'm the Wicked Witch of the West…What was I saying?"

"Some nonsense about blue diamonds…"

The Witch freezes.

"Blue diamonds…"

Her mind travels back to that night…the immediate pleasure, the pain that would come later…the blue diamonds on her lover's chest…not wanting to leave the man…

The Witch screeches in rage, knocking over a chair.

"Nanny, if you want to live, never mention the words 'blue' or 'diamonds' again. Ever."

She didn't.


	45. Triangle

**Triangle**

To her it's a love line. There's her and him.

He knows differently. To him, there is a love triangle…the boy, the girl, and the other girl.

And he does not love the first girl…he longs for that which he can't have…

The other girl, Glinda. Oh, how he loves her!

Boq knows that Glinda can't be his…but that doesn't stop him from trying.

And Nessa finds out too late.

She knows now that it was a triangle…and she curses Glinda for existing.


	46. Breakfast

**Breakfast**

"Elphie? It's morning! Come on, we have to eat before we see the Wizard!"

"What's on the menu?"

Glinda looked down at her list she had made.

"Well…they have appleberry pancakes, scrambled stork eggs, and vegetable soup!"

"The pancakes sound good…"

"That's what I was thinking! Now come on and eat breakfast! We're off to see the Wizard, Elphie! The Wizard!"

Elphaba grinned, playfully tossing her hair.

"Are you sure you didn't eat the pancakes already? Cause they have tons of sugar…"


	47. Lovers

**Lovers**

The time and place were right. Elphaba smiled at Fiyero, who embraced her tenderly.

"Harder," she whispered.

He gripped her tighter. Elphaba sighed with pleasure at Fiyero's hold on her, and kissed him.

"Fiyero…I don't ever want you to let go…"

"I won't."

They rolled over each other on the bed, the green-skinned woman and her royal lover.

"Yero, if you're a prince, and we get married, will that make me a princess," she moaned.

"You're already a princess to me, Elphaba."

The lovers sighed with pleasure…and then made love.

It felt like a glimpse of the Other Side, if such a place existed.


	48. Earth

**Earth**

Elphaba was a creature of the earth. Her skin was the color of the grass, shrubs, and leaves.

When she was younger she used to rub sand and dirt on her face, saying it was makeup. And in a way, it was.

The Grimmerie was ancient and earthy; many of its spells had something to do with changing things. Magic was as old as the earth, or at least that's what she learned at Shiz.

She loved the earth so, she became a witch—witches were said to be servants of earth…

She learned from the earth. She learned empathy and compassion from the silent animals she saw, scurrying around. She learned how to clean herself with herbal oils.

Elphaba was a creature of the earth...


	49. Spring

**Spring**

Glinda liked spring. It was a happy season. The flowers were starting to bloom, the snow had melted, and school was almost over.

Spring was the time when she and Elphaba talked about things more often. They chatted about the rain, schoolwork, what they'd do when summer came.

And it was on a cheerful spring day when Elphaba got the invitation to meet the Wizard of Oz.

And it was the best spring Glinda had ever had… except for the fact that Elphie was declared Wicked.

Who said spring was perfect?


	50. Birthday

**Birthday**

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me! Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to me!"

Elphaba sang those words alone, for her parents were always busy on her birthday.

Mother was always cleaning the house before she died, too busy to pay attention to her. Father was at assemblies, or meetings, or some other duty.

She happened to glance at little Nessarose, who had followed her out here in her wheelchair.

Nessa held something out to her…a ring. A nice, shiny, new ring.

"Happy birthday, Elphaba."

It was Elphaba's first and best birthday present ever.


	51. She

**She**

She was a lovely girl, bright and prickly. She had a fiery personality. And she was green.

She was unpopular at school, but soon became friends with a popular girl. She changed the formerly shallow girl into a mature, responsible woman.

Later, she became an outcast because of her skin color and propaganda against her. She became the Wicked Witch of the West.

She was killed one day, murdered by a young girl with a bucket of water.

She can't let them know the truth…that she's alive...


	52. Winter

**Winter**

Elphaba had mixed feelings about winter. It sometimes closed school, but it was also freezing cold. It was fun to play in the snow, but it left her body raw.

But winter was also a lovely season. The snow covered the ground and made a blanket of white over everything.

And winter was also when Glinda was born, on January 2nd. She had a birthday party that lasted 2 days instead one, and the food was wonderful.

So Elphaba learned to take the bad with the good, and all because of winter.


	53. Spirit

**Spirit**

"Nessarose, is there a difference between a spirit and a soul?"

Nessa smiled at her sister.

"Of course! A spirit is bad, but a soul is good!"

Elphaba smirked.

"Explain the difference."

"Well… a spirit is like a ghost! It possesses people and makes them do unholy things! But a soul is what everyone has! It makes people do good things and earns them a path to the Other Side!"

Elphaba decided she liked spirits better than souls.


	54. Middles

**Middles**

Elphaba was just in the middle of a spell when Chistery interrupted her, waving and flapping his wings.

"What?"

He held out a note for her; she snatched it away and read it.

_Elphie,_

_The scarecrow, tin man, and lion are coming for you and Dorothy! I'm coming over to talk sense into you so you will let the girl and her dog go!_

_---Glinda_

She tore it to pieces, cackling.

"She interrupted my spell! I was in the middle of finding a way to get those shoes… but I'll give the brat more time. Perhaps she's in the middle of changing her mind…"


	55. Summer

**Summer**

"Nessa, what do you think of summer," Elphaba asked one day.

"I think it's annoying. It's too hot for me, and the sun heats up my wheelchair when I try to get around in it!"

Elphaba smiled.

"Is that it?"

"Well, summer does have its good points. The flowers are blooming fully by then, and it doesn't rain as much."

"But you get to go swimming when it's hot… and I can't…"


	56. Dark

**Dark**

Contrary to popular belief, Glinda liked the dark. It was peaceful to be alone in the dark sometimes, and as a public figure, she cherished those moments.

It was when it was dark outside that she sat and thought about thing she couldn't say out loud.

Glinda thought of Elphaba… and what she would do if she found her.

She'd run up to Elphaba and hug her, asking where she had gone, how she was doing, if she wanted to see her again.

And in her mind, Elphaba would answer, but the words she wasn't sure of.

Lady Glinda loved the dark.


	57. Lightning

**Lightning**

When Madame Morrible first learned how to control the weather, she was petrified of lightning. Lightning could kill, and when she was in school she had no thoughts of ever killing.

Her teacher had told her to use her fear to her advantage, to make the lightning fear her.

But she wasn't sure how…until one day, she saw a bolt strike a dead tree and light it on fire. She thought about putting it out…but decided not to.

The bolt and the fire that followed had lit a spark in her eyes, and Morrible waved her hand…and another bolt came crashing down, this time in a lake. She did it again and again, laughing with joy.

And from that day, Madame Morrible no longer feared lightning.


	58. Life

_Author's Note: HUGE, END-OF-MUSICAL SPOILERS! TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AND DON'T WANT TO FIND OUT! ...Sorry. :)_

**Life**

The crowd of Ozians sang gleefully, though they were a bit tired from the celebration.

"No one mourns the Wicked…now at last she's dead and gone!"

Miles away in Kiamo Ko Castle, the Scarecrow was hoping the opposite was true.

He needed her to be alive!

He crept over to the dead Witch's hat…looked underneath for signs of life…and saw a trap door.

"It worked!"

Elphaba popped out from underneath it, joy written all over her face.

"Fiyero!"

The Wicked Witch of the West was dead, but Elphaba Thropp was alive.

And that was all that mattered.


	59. Star

**Star**

"Glinda! Glinda! The Emerald City astronomers have discovered a new star!"

Glinda was up in an instant.

"A new star! What's it like? Who'll they name it after?"

She hoped it would be her.

"It's funny. It seems to be a mixture of a yellow and blue star. It looks green!"

Glinda's heart broke. Even the starry night had a reminder of Elphie.

"And we're naming it after you!"

Glinda ran back to her room, crying.


	60. Days

**Days**

"And as the newest resident of out glorious Wizard's Emerald Palace, you must learn rules!"

Glinda groaned.

"How long will that take?"

"Oh, about a week. It's not much, really!"

A week? That was seven days wasted! She could be looking for Elphie!

"And what kind of rules will I learn," Glinda asked icily. She was sure she knew them all already.

"Rules of etiquette, of course. Now come, Glinda. We must begin!"

The next seven days took forever.


	61. Months

**Months**

"Say, Glinda," Elphaba mumbled sleepily.

"What?"

"How long have we been at Shiz?"

"I don't know! I just lost track of time…I guess a couple months. Why?"

"Just because."

"Because why?"

"I wanted to keep track of how many days and weeks and months I knew you."

"Elphie, you're so sweet! Thanks!"

"You're welcome, Glinda."

Then they fell asleep, hoping for many more months together.


	62. Food

**Food**

Dorothy smiles up at the Scarecrow and Tin Man as they walk down the road.

"What's your favorite food?" she asks innocently.

The Tin Man seems to be in pain.

"I don't eat anymore. Not since the Wicked Witches made me like this," he said bitterly.

"Oh."

"And I've been a scarecrow all my life, so I've never eaten," the straw man lies.

"Well, what was your favorite food," she asks.

The Tin Man smiled at her, remembering how she found him in the orchard.

"I was always fond of apples."


	63. Shapes

**Shapes**

Elphaba squinted at the ancient book, trying to decipher the language.

"What funny writing."

It wasn't writing, really, or at least not the way she thought of it. It was a jumble of silvery shapes, twisting before her gaze.

Madame Morrible interjected.

"It's a lost language, dear. The language of spells."

And suddenly the shapes writhed again, forming into symbols she could understand. They seemed to speak inside her, telling her what it meant and what it said.

She could understand it!

Elphaba started to chant…


	64. Thunder

**Thunder**

Madame Morrible liked thunder. It was the signal of an approaching storm.

Thunder could scare people, especially young children. And Morrible wasn't very fond of children.

It always followed lightning, and that made it seem even scarier. For Morrible knew how to manipulate emotions quite well.

But she liked thunder most because it electrified the air, left people wondering whether it was the Wicked Witch's doing.

And she never let them know the storm was hers…


	65. Rain

**Rain**

Boq didn't like rain for one reason: Galinda didn't like it.

He knew there were many things to like about it: It made your hair nicer, it felt good as it ran down your body, it made flowers bloom.

But Galinda did not like it because it ruined her makeup and outfit.

And Boq loved her, so Boq did not like rain either.

And he hated it even more—with good reason to-- when the Wicked Witches transformed him.

For tin rusts easily in rain…


	66. Touch

_Author's Note: This is based on a dream I had where something similar happened. DO NOT READ THIS IS YOU DON'T LIKE SICK, SCARY STUFF!_

_Okay, warning's over._

**Touch**

Elphaba backs away, horrified by what he's proposing. The man follows her, knocking her down to the cold floor. She winces from the touch.

"You can't! It's not…"

"I know," he says, cutting her off. He's running his hand over her thighs. They feel smooth, without a trace of fat, they feel _good_…

He reaches deeper, into her--

She kicks him suddenly; he reels back in pain.

Elphaba runs away as fast as her legs will carry her.

It was merely another reason for her to hate the Wizard of Oz.


	67. Children

**Children**

Elphaba didn't like the other kids at her elementary school. They teased her every day, and by the second week young Elphaba was sick of it.

So she decided to get revenge.

The next time they approached her, she smiled when they called her names.

"You better watch out."

They blinked, confused.

"I'm actually a witch, and if you don't stop I'll zap you!"

A chair nearby seemed to levitate and float towards them.

The children never teased her again.


	68. Outsides

**Outsides**

"Fiyero, are you ashamed of my green skin?"

"Are you ashamed of my dark skin?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then why should I be ashamed of your green skin?"

"Because it's not natural! No one else in Oz has green skin!"

"Elphaba, your skin is lovely! Besides, it's not what's on the outside that counts! Your heart is what matters most!"

Fiyero always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better.


	69. Independance

**Independence**

Glinda longed for independence. Being a public figure had its disadvantages, and the lack of privacy was one of them.

The Ozian press was always at her heels, praising her for the tiniest thing!

And in those rare moments when she was alone, she couldn't leave the Emerald City. The Wizard and Morrible saw to that.

"Oh, sweet Ozma…I'm practically a political prisoner."

Glinda longed for independence…

…


	70. Taste

**Taste**

Melena loved the Green Elixir from the moment it entered her mouth. It was such a layered mixture, you had to swirl it around your mouth to really get the flavor.

It tasted oily at first. Then it became more fluid, like water.

Then it sweetened, like honeysugar. Then it became salty, like brine.

But what Melena loved most about it was what came after the salt.

The Green Elixir tasted like her dreams. It tasted of a child, something she had always wished for.

It tasted of life…


	71. Sunrise

**Sunrise**

Glinda remembered her very first sunrise. It was when she was 5, back when she was called Galinda.

She stayed up all night, waiting for the moment her mother said would be the most beautiful thing in the world.

Slowly the sun peeked above the horizon… and the sky exploded in shades of red, orange, and pink, dancing on the water.

Little Galinda yawned and turned to her mother with sleepy eyes.

"Is that all?"


	72. Sunset

**Sunset**

Elphaba liked sunsets. It was a time when the air changed from being blistering hot to cool and comfortable.

It felt nice to watch the sky turn purple and pink and red.

It felt good knowing that tomorrow the sun would set again.

But she loved them most when Glinda was with her.

Just Elphaba and Glinda, watching the sunset together…


	73. Shade

**Shade**

"Say Fiyero, why don't you close the drapes? It's too hot today for them to be open."

He blinked.

"Why? I like it when there's no shade. The sun gives you a nice tan!"

"Yero, I'm _green_. I don't tan well. Besides, I like the shade. No one can see us if they're closed!"

Fiyero nodded.

"Alright, Fabala-Fae. Whatever you say."

He pulled them shut, a gleam in his eye.


	74. Passing

**Passing**

Elphaba passed Pfannee in the hallway, trying not to be noticed. Of course, she was noticed.

"Hey, green girl! What's up," Pfannee said, pretending to be friendly.

Elphaba didn't reply; she just concentrated on getting to class.

Pfannee's patience passed. She ran n front of her, blocking the way.

"Look at me when I talk to you!"

Elphaba simply ignored her and walked around her. Pfannee crumbled.

It seemed the old way of teasing had passed on.


	75. Weeks

**Weeks**

It was amazing what could happen in a couple of weeks.

Elphaba went from being tolerated by most to being feared by all.

Glinda went from being a student at Shiz to the Wizard's spokesperson.

Nessa went from being an heir to a political office to a Governess.

Fiyero went from being a nobody to the Captain of the Guard.

Frex went from being alive to being dead from shame.


	76. Fall

**Fall**

Nessa didn't like fall very much.

The leaves got stuck in the spokes of her wheelchair, there was a lot of mud and rain, and she always seemed to get sick when it was fall.

Though most of the leaves were pretty shades of red, yellow and orange, Nessa always seemed to see brown, ugly dead leaves.

And of course, Elphaba loved fall, always dancing in the leaves and splashing in the mud.

Nessa sighed and tried to like fall. But she couldn't.


	77. Air

**Air**

Elphaba loved the fresh air at night. She loved the way the wind caressed her cheeks, enveloping her.

She loved how it blew the leaves down to her, so she could wear them as a crown.

But she loved it even more when she learned to fly…defy gravity, the force that kept everything on earth.

She raced the wind and took deep breaths of air, and thought that the Other Side must not be far away.


	78. School

**School**

Elphaba liked school. Her friends thought she was crazy.

"How could you like it!? It's boring!"

But it wasn't really. There were so many interesting things to learn, so much time to learn them…

There was math, with its slopes and graphs and funny numbers.

There was science, the study of things; the study of Animals and animals.

There was history, studying the past, preparing for the future.

And there was sorcery…the study of magic… the secret to life.

Elphaba liked school.


	79. White

**White**

Nessarose gazes at herself in the mirror, admiring her stockings. They are blue and white, contrasting nicely with her shoes.

She's heard that white is the color of witches, and she sometimes considers herself to be one. The Wicked Witch of the East, they call her.

If she is a witch like she thinks, she must be a wicked one, like they say.

For wicked witches wear white sparingly, on little things like hairpins and stockings. Good witches wear white all the time, on their dresses, on their shoes, their eyeshadow.

She supposes good witches are boring, like the color white.


	80. Where?

**Where?**

Glinda often wonders if perhaps, she's still out there. If she's still alive.

She was there and saw her melt, but she never stops hoping.

She gazes into Elphaba's crystal ball religiously, day after day chanting, "Where's Elphaba? Where's Elphaba? Where's Elphaba?"

Glinda's lost herself in looking for Elphaba…her friend is not in Oz anymore.

She's hiding…and you're not supposed to seek her…


	81. Lunch

**Lunch**

"Boq! Boq, come here immediately," Nessa calls.

He is there, looking weary.

"Yes, Madame?"

"It's lunch time. Make me my lunch!"

He fixes her a chicken sandwich, with lettuce and tomato. A glass of melonade to wash it down.

She scarfs it down, politely wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Thank you, Boq. You're dismissed."

Boq wonders if perhaps next time he should poison her lunch.


	82. Choices

**Choices**

"Elphie…listen to me! Just say you're sorry before it's too late! You can still be with the Wizard…what you've worked and waited for…you can have all you ever wanted!"

If she went back…apologized…what would she gain? Power. Respect. Friends.

But she would lose what she was fighting for; she'd lose the chance to help the Animals.

If she left, she would likely be demonized, lose all respect; be forced to live a lonely life.

But she could help the Animals and anyone who would listen to her.

"I can't want it anymore…"


	83. Hours

**Hours**

She waits for seconds, then minutes, then hours for him to return.

It doesn't seem such a terrible thing, after all. He couldn't be hurt…

But he had ran off somewhere. She waits for him to return; he always has before.

Hours pass, and no Boq. Nessa has nothing to look at except the mirror.

The reflection in the glass is cackling wildly, casting some sort of spell. She sees Boq, standing out in an apple orchard, suddenly freezing.

Hours pass as she stares at it, thinking.

She stands, smiles, embraces what she sees.

And the Wicked Witch of the East punishes the one who hurt her. She chants, and it rains…


	84. Sight

**Sight**

"Elphaba, what do you see when you look at me?"

"I see a lovely blonde—a bit shallow at times—who happens to be my best friend."

Glinda smiles, relieved. Fiyero steps up eagerly.

"Elphaba, what do you see when you look at me?"

"I see a handsome young man who needs love."

"Love?"

"The feeling you get when you look at your family…myself not included. What do _you_ see when you look at _me_?"

"A misunderstood young woman who needs love."


	85. Work

**Work**

She found it hard to get used to the job at first. It felt terrible lying about Elphaba to the Ozians…

But after a while, it became easier and easier. Soon she didn't even have to think about lying, it came out so naturally.

She wonders where Elphaba is, wonders if perhaps she's changed her mind and will join them. It would make things much easier…

"Such wasted potential," Morrible sighs as she prepares for work. For being a Press Secretary is not an easy job…


	86. Dinner

**Dinner**

The Witch's stomach starts to growl; she groans. She wasn't the best of cooks…and it was hard to find food when you were alone, with only monkeys for company.

Finding breakfast and lunch was hard enough, but dinner was the worst.

"Chistery, go to the forest…pick some apples. See if you can find a bird or something—make sure it doesn't talk before you kill it!—and get some water."

She hands him a bucket; he nods and flies off.

The Witch takes a torch, sets some wood on fire, and waits for Chistery to bring her what she asks for.

She hates making dinner.


	87. Thanksgiving

**Thanksgiving**

"Elphaba, today is the anniversary of Ozma's arrival! Aren't you happy?"

"Frankly Glinda, no."

"Why not?"

"She didn't arrive here like some person from another world! Ozma was born here! And then she died here!"

"But we're supposed to be thankful that she arrived and ruled Oz for many years…"

"Well, I wasn't around then so I can't appreciate her…what do I have to be thankful for, anyway?"

"Me!"


	88. Teammates

**Teammates**

"Glinda…come with me! Think of what we could do together!"

Glinda thought. A life together with Elphaba…working as teammates…helping the oppressed…

"Unlimited! Together we could be unlimited!"

Having all the time in the world to share secrets…

But…the Wizard and Morrible would come after her. They'd hunt her down…likely torture or kill her…

"I can't, Elphaba. I just can't."

She takes the safest route…and now Glinda, the Wizard, and Madame Morrible are teammates. And she is not happy.


	89. Family

**Family**

Elphaba thinks about her family as she dies. There's not much to think about, really.

There is her father, Frex, stubbornly preaching. He was kind to her.

There is Melena, her mother, drunk and wild. She had no inhibitions.

There is Nessarose, her sister, bent and twisted yet soft and sweet at the same time. She was a zealot and a witch.

There is Shell, her brother, so boring and dull she forgot he existed until now. He is simply there.

And there is herself, Elphaba…the Witch. What can she say about herself that redeems her? For she has no soul…


	90. Light

**Light**

"Elphie, why don't you like the light," Glinda asks, pouting.

"Why do you like it, Glinda?"

"I like it cause it reminds me of the sun! And the sun makes flowers bloom and plants grow and it gives us a tan! Plus light represents purity and hope!"

"Ahhh, that's it, Glinda. I don't like light because I'm not pure and I'm hopeless."

"Oh, Elphie…you depress me sometimes."

"Then go into the light," she cackles mockingly.


	91. Drink

**Drink**

The man takes a small glass bottle out of his pocket; she gazes at it curiously.

"What's that?"

"A drink."

"I know that, but what's it like? What does it taste like?"

He thinks about it before continuing.

"It tastes different for everyone; the only thing I'm sure of is that it tastes like your dreams. It's a Miracle Elixir."

He pours it into her mouth; she swallows after a few seconds.

"More," she breathed, suddenly growing limp.

He gave her some more…and some more…


	92. How?

**How?**

She wonders how this could have happened…

She saved Boq's life, and he sets out to kill her. Though it's understandable, considering his heartless condition.

She rescued the Lion Cub, and he grew up into a Cowardly Lion who goes with Boq to kill her and get courage.

She wonders if the Scarecrow is another creature she saved…also coming to kill her…

Probably, she thinks, waiting for death. And she still wonders how it happened.


	93. New Year

**New Year**

"Nessarose, wake up! It's the new year," Elphaba says, gently shaking her sister's shoulder.

Nessa wakes up, her eyes eager, but her face disappointed.

"I missed it again," she whispers sadly.

Elphaba smiles at her, understanding her frustration.

"Maybe next year, you'll be able to stay up all night…"

"You think so?"

"No, Nessa. I know so."

And next year, she stays up all night and sees the new year arrive. Nessa turns to her sister, overjoyed.

"Thank you, Elphaba...Elphaba?"

Her sister's fallen asleep.


	94. Square

**Square**

It was a perfectly ordinary bottle, made of green glass; its shape was like a square. It was just a simple square-shaped green bottle with green liquid inside.

But the bottle held secrets known only to those who drank from it…

It made the drinker think only of the person who gave it to them…made them helpless, easy prey…Made them drown in euphoria…

And the little square glass bottle with the green liquid inside…made their children…wicked.


	95. Years

**Years**

It had been 3 years since Elphaba had defied gravity, defied all of Oz. And oh, what happened during that time!

Frex died about 2 years after she flew away; Nessarose governed in her sister's absence. She became bitter and oppressive, referred to as the Wicked Witch of the East.

Glinda was promptly trained in the art of being good: lying to the public, telling them only what they wished to hear. She became lonely, longing for Elphaba to return.

Elphaba was hiding somewhere; no one knows exactly where. Some say she went with the Animals; other say she went alone.

But no one knows for sure…even after her death, what happened to the Witch during those three years remains a mystery.


	96. Writer's Choice 2 Bitter

**Writer's Choice 2—Bitter**

"Boq, I noticed that you never look at me anymore. Why?"

He thinks about it for a moment before answering.

"I don't think you're beautiful anymore," he says bitterly, resenting her with all his heart.

Nessa is shocked for a moment; then she turns angry.

"Perhaps another restriction on your rights will change your mind," she says, bitter at his sudden rebellion.

The Wicked Witch of the East quickly enforces the ban, then turns to Boq.

"You can't leave Munchkinland; none of you can. You will have to notice me now," she says, laughing bitterly.

She feels a hint of remorse, but quickly wipes it away...


	97. Writer's Choice 3 Forgotten

**Writer's Choice 3—Forgotten**

After their deaths, the Witches of Oz were mostly forgotten.

Sure, the people celebrated on their death—in Glinda's case, birth-- days…but other than that, no one talked about them much.

Even the things that had belonged to them--the shoes, the broom, the Grimmerie—they assumed had always belonged to Dorothy or the Wizard, or possibly Ozma.

Ozma and Dorothy work to ensure that they are remembered, declaring Nessarose's death day 'Eastern Day' and Elphaba's death day 'Western Day'. Glinda's birthday is simply 'Glinda Day'.

For even Dorothy and Ozma do not know that the Witches of the West and East had lives…history…names. They, along with everyone else, have forgotten.


	98. Writer's Choice 4 Time

**Writer's Choice 4—Time**

The Witch stares up dazedly at the Time Dragon Clock, mesmerized by its ticking, its otherworldliness, its strange beauty.

She contemplates all she has lost…her sister, her lover, her mother…her friends…

And what has she gained by trying to do good? More pain.

The dragon on top of the mechanism glowers at her, its eyes suddenly snapping open. It growls; she sees her life reflected in its eyes.

The clock ticks her life away, second by second…

There is no turning back now; she must make a choice before she withers away.

The Witch lets out a long, harsh cackle, embracing her destiny. It is time for her to show her true self to all of Oz…

The clock chimes proudly.


	99. Writer's Choice 5 Shoes

**Writer's Choice 5—Shoes**

"Nessa…will you promise me something?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have your shoes when you die?"

"Of course, Elphaba…"

Nessa is dead now, crushed by a fallen farmhouse. The girl has walked off with her shoes; oblivious to the pain she's caused…

"Nessarose…you wicked witch! You've lied to me; you let her take your shoes from me! Give them back, Nessa, give them back," the Witch moans.

"Please, Nessa…give me your shoes."

She is within reach of them now; the girl is locked in with her. The Witch reaches down…and sparks fly from the footwear, searing her as much as water would.

"Nessa…give me the shoes; you promised!"

The shoes merely laugh at her.


	100. Ends

**Ends**

It seems witches meet a nasty end, one way or the other.

The Wicked Witch of the East was crushed by Dorothy's farmhouse…

Though it can be argued that her other self, Nessarose, died when she stole Boq's heart and realized exactly who she was.

The Wicked Witch of the West was melted by a bucket of water thrown by Dorothy…

Her other self, Elphaba, died when Fiyero disappeared and she consequently showed her true self to all of Oz.

The Good Witch of the North is very much alive…but Glinda died when Elphaba did.


End file.
